


Its Goode For You

by agentg23



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gods revealed, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ignoring Trials of Apollo, M/M, Magnus Chase is valid but later, Mist failed, Percy goes back to Goode, Post-Blood of Olympus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentg23/pseuds/agentg23
Summary: (Get it? okay ill stop)I PROMISE ILL UPDATE THIS SOON IM SORRYDuring the final battle with Gaea, Hecate gets injured, her hold on the Mist failed. As a result the Gods are revealed, along with Leo Valdez, sacrificing himself. The gods managed to cover up the existence of the demigods, but to clear everyone's minds is a unmanageable feat. The demigods of the prophecy and their friends are trying to re-enter society and get a normal life. Join Percy during his senior year at Goode.In this work, the Kane/Greek crossovers happen before Percy loses his memory and Heroes of Olympus(Updates as fast as I can)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	Its Goode For You

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment about what you think or leave a kudos! Thanks for reading!
> 
> EDIT - Fixed some parts

I pushed open the front doors, sucking in a breath. Two wars and my first day of school still intimidates me. My prediction was correct. The only words I heard retained to the gods. During the battle, Hecate was hurt. The Mist faltered and we were revealed to the world at the worst time possible. They saw the monsters vanishing and lastly Leo’s sacrifice. It was the worst first impression ever. The gods took to the news and explained the story and legends being true. They stated they would carry on as usual, not trying to unbalance the world as it already was. The mortals were accepting and the government didn’t hunt us down (probably because we had demigods in systems). People were still learning how to get out of the way of the gods when something happened. The only information they haven’t gave out was that demigods are still living (they said that they stopped having mortal affairs eons ago) and that there were other gods. Roman gods were considering to come forward when our time calmed down. I have been wary still on missions to take down straggler monsters and help between the camps. But Chiron and Poseidon, along with Paul and my mom, decided that going back to school would be good. I gave in, knowing that if I wanted to get into New Rome with Wise Girl, I had to focus. But I was regretting it now, when heads turned and the topic changed. Now it was about Percy Jackson, the kid who went missing after winter break sophomore year. Now I was a senior and back. I most likely look different. Tartarus does that to people. I tried to melt into my jacket as I pushed my way into the office, but I am no Nico. I finally was in the office. There was an older woman at the desk and some offices behind it. She looked okay. I walked up, my ADHD making me jittery. 

“I’m here for my schedule.”

“Ah, Perseus. Your step-father talks highly of you..”

She smiled and handed my papers over. As I walked out, I shuffled through them. Scheduale, parent notifications, and a sheet that had club lists. I scanned it, my dyslexia not being an ally. One stuck out to me, _Swim Team Meeting Sept. 6th_

I had at least one thing to look forward to at least. Something that would remind me of world. I walked to my locker, same one as when I was here as a sophomore. I dodged stares in the hallway and stuck to myself. Approaching my locker, I scanned the numbers, trying to find 368. I twirled in the combo, and inside was a stack of books with a note on top. 

_Dear Perseus,_

_Here’s a gift. I figured this would help you advance in school. Study hard or I will smite you._

_-Athena_

I looked at the cover in shock. The books were completely in Greek, something I could read easier than English. I mumbled thanks and slung them in my bag. I slammed my locked shut and walked to my homeroom, English. As I squeezed through crowds of kids clumped in the halls, I checked my phone. After the war, the Hephestus cabin developed an emergency device that mirrored a phone, used to communicate between camps and people on quests quickly and discreetly, called an Axis. Of course, cabin leaders used them to stay in touch with other demigods. I had open messages from Annabeth, her wishing me luck on my first day back at Goode. I just slid my Axis in my pocket and walked into the classroom. Behind the desk was a tall guy with greyish hair, sifting through papers. He looked up when I got near his desk, his expression shifting to concerned when he saw me

“Hey Paul,”I started hesitantly.

“Everything alright? Find your schedule and locker okay?”

“Yea.”

I showed him the books and he smiled. Annabeth and him became friends when I was missing, so Athena was always on his good side. He talked to me for a few minutes about what we were I sat down near the back and watched as students filed in, spinning Riptide in pen form. As they got settled, eyes flicked in my direction. 

When the bell rang Paul stood, holding the roll sheet. He rattled off names, and I started putting names to faces. Some I remembered from my short time here, some new. 

“Percy Jackson?”

Some heads turned to look at me, but I just raised my hand. He nodded and continued down the sheet. As we waited for Paul to start talking again, I pulled a notebook my mom got me out of my bag, and just scribbled some random stuff, trying to look busy so no one would try and talk to me.

“So today we are going to start right off the bat. Ancient civilizations and tales. Anyone, perchance, heard about the gods?” The class erupted in noise, Paul trying his best to calm it down. I instantly got nervous, but can you blame me? My history gives me an excuse. 

“Hey hey! I’ll take that as a yes. This week we are going over Greek legends, now reality. Take out your notebook for this class. You are going to need it a lot this class.”

We started talking about Kronos and the gods being born. At first notice of his name, my hand fled to my necklace, turning the Empire bead. A meleady of memories from the battles that happened fogged my mind. Silena, Beckendorf, Luke's golden eyes, the Andromeda explosion, Annabeth being stabbed-

“Percy?”

My head shot up, meeting eyes with my stepfather at the front of class, clearly showing some concern. 

“Yea?,” I replied, my voice kind of shaky.

“How did the gods split up their power after Kronos?”  
“They established the ‘Big Three’. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades. Zeus got the sky and title of the King of Gods, Poseidon got the seas, and Hades got the Underworld and the dead.”

I rattled off the information like nothing, trying to cover up my dissociation. Paul nodded, and glanced at the screen, projections of the Big Three from ancient sculptures and their press conference, then back at me.

“Good job.”

I listened to my family being talked and examined. Most students knew some, possibly from looking up stuff about them, while the others looked clueless. Paul was trying to avoid asking me more questions, due to him knowing about the battle. I was grateful. By the end of class, we had gone through the origin of the gods and their parents. I had some notes jotted down, but Annabeth had taught me this at camp long ago. A sharp ringing sound jolted the class, letting us know that the class was over.

“Alright guys, get those papers signed by your parents, and don't forget to get whatever supplies you don't have today. Journals are crucial in this class,” Paul called out as kids shoved into the hallway. I waved to him and headed to my next class, Pre Cal. I slipped by crowds of people, trying to find my class. I opened the door and looked up, and saw a sign on the door.

**SEATING CHART**

I scanned it, finding my name next to a person named Logan. I walked to my seat, shrugging my bag down and grabbed my textbook. I watched as students filed in, and then the teacher. My eyes scanned the class, nervous. Any math subject wasn't my best. With dyslexia, the numbers got confusing, and when we added letters to that...I think you can guess how well that went. 

‘Logan’ sat next to me, sliding into his seat just before the bell rang. He stuck his hand out.

“My names Logan.”

“Percy.”

I shook his hand. We started talking about our first periods.

“My first class was Gym, you?”

“English with Mr. Blofis.”

“How did that go?”

“Not bad, we talked about the gods.”

“That's what everyones talking about.”

The teacher, who introduced herself as Ms. Kim, started reading out names on her roll sheet. 

“Logan Lerman? Nice to meet you Mr. Lerman. Perceus Jackson?”

Logan looked at me in shock. I just raised my hand. Ms. Kim carried on, ignoring the reactions of the kids. 

“You are Percy Jackson? Dude I heard he was back but I thought he would look…,” he trailed off. I shrugged.

“I spent some time with my birthdad. Family emergency.”

He gave me a look of apology, feeling bad I guess about asking. I waved him off, telling him it's no big deal. 

“Alright class, so today we are just going to get to know each other, and do some introduction activities…,” Ms. Kim started. I stopped focusing on her power point of her life, and messed around with my fidget cube. It was a gift from Piper, when I told her I was going to school again she gave me it and told me it helped her loads when she was in Wilderness School. She was in Malibu with her dad, trying to finish school. Her and Jason had spent the rest of summer searching the U.S. for Leo. After they had to stop, Jason moved into a boarding school in Cali. He frequently went between camps, starting construction on temples and cabins for gods. Hazel and Frank stayed at Camp Jupiter to lead and strengthen the Legion. Annabeth was with her dad, working on fixing relationships. I was working to finished college and set camp up to be okay when most of its older campers left. Nico was becoming the unofficial leader, slowly taking over jobs that Annabeth and I used to do. HE had even gotten the Hephaestus cabin to make a monster-proof communicator for demigods. Harley had been the one to create it, calling it the Axis. It was an easy way to communicate between camps and in the field.

As I was thinking I felt my Axis buzz. My anxiety flashed, wondering if it was just a message, or something wrong happened. As my thoughts flooded my head, I raised my hand. 

“Yes Perseus?”

“Can I go to the nurses office?”

She scanned me and gave me a concerned smile.

“Sure. The hall pass is next to the door.”

I stood and headed out, ignoring all the looks I was getting. The door clicked behind me as I started walking to the hallway I remembered from sophomore year that had no cameras. Kids use it to do whatever they wanted, and the teachers never found out. I passed people in the halls, avoiding checking my Axis until I was in the clear. I ducked into the hallway, and pulled out my Axis.

  


Demigod Gang

  


WiseGirl - Good luck at school today Percy!

BeautyQueen - Oh shit thats today?

BeautyQueen - Have fun Percy

BeautyQueen - make some normal people friends

Superman - Don't freak out Bro

Aquaman - Thanks Bro

Aquaman - Its been okay so far, a lot of people talking about the Gods…

GoldDigger - It’s natural they would, so don’t be too worried. However, try and lay low, just in case.

Frank Zhang - hazel is right

Frank Zhang - wait why do you guys get nicknames?

WiseGirl - Aren't you supposed to be in class?

Aquaman - I got the message and got worried

Superman - go to class man, we are ok

  


I shut off my Axis, shoving the bronze rectangle in my back pocket, and rushed back to class. As I walked in, I tried to forget any worries and just focus on making it to lunch. I set my mind to doing the paper on my desk, a math themed word search as a fun activity for the first day. Logan talked about his summer to me and ignored the worksheet. I gave some random questions and verification i was listening every so often, but tried to, as Haz put it, lay low.

“So where were you when you found out about the gods?”

I froze, my blood running cold. I knew exactly where I was.

_It was a few hours after we won, after we helped the injured to help, and explained to Chiron our story. We were in the infirmary with the remaining Seven, in a side room, crying together about Leo and the fact that we finally won, but at what cost. Will came into the room, faltering when he saw the moment he walked in on._

_“The Mist...it failed. Mortals saw the end of the battle. They know,” he said, eyes wide. “They are doing a press conference thing explaining. They won’t know we exist.” We looked at each other in shock and fear, not knowing what was going to happen next._

I looked at Logan, and shook my head.

“I was with some friends. We were shocked to say the least.”

“Yeah it’s wild…,”he looked at his paper on his desk and then back at me. “Do you think demigods exist?”

“No. They cleared the air about that,”I responded, trying to ignore the small panic in my head. I turned to focus on anything but the conversation. Logan took that as a sign to keep talking, but I just ignored it. It carried on like this until the class period ended. As I packed up my stuff, he handed me a scrap of paper, torn off his worksheet. I looked up, and he waved from the doorway. Returning my gaze to the paper, it had a phone number scribbled on it. I shoved it in my pocket and walked out.


End file.
